Mokushiroku no eiyu
by Ryu ootsutsuki 14
Summary: En una cierta cantidad de tiempo, las Olas de Destrucción azotaban el mundo y causaban gran terror. Pero, estas Olas son mucho peores, por lo que cierto Señor Demonio ayudará esta vez junto a los héroes
1. Invocación y Reencarnación

**¡Hola a todos! A pasado un tiempo desde que he escrito, es que me ha dado pereza últimamente, además que me he estado leyendo unos manga, novelas ligeras o web y animes. Entre los animes que me he visto, me vi Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari, y me encantó tanto que me he leído el manga (de hecho voy al día), al igual que me he visto Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, y como Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari, me encantó y me vi el manga y la web novel (porque no encontré la light novel ni en inglés :'v).**

**Así que pensé hacer un crossover de estas dos grandes series, por dos razones:**

**Me gustan :v.**

**Tiene varias cosas en común, por lo que un crossover sale bien y sin la necesidad de inventarme muchas cosas.**

**Ahora sí, comencemos:**

**Capítulo 1: La invocación y la reencarnación**

En un muy animado Tokio, justo al medio día, una mujer con cabello negro y ojos azules, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo y encima de este un abrigo negro con una bufanda beige, estaba en un la acera esperando a alguien.

Esperando un par de minutos, esa persona apareció pero algo le molestó a la mujer, de hecho disimuladamente su ceja derecha estaba temblando ligeramente y sus labios estaba levemente fruncidos pero logro ocultarlos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"_Él sabe que soy soltera, solo espero que no me joda mucho"_

"Yo Mikami-senpai, esta es mi prometida, Sawatari Miho" Dijo la persona que la mujer estaba esperando, era un hombre veinteañero cerca de los treinta años pero conservando rasgos jóvenes. El hombre tenía cabello castaño ligeramente desordenado y ojos del mismo color, estaba vestido con un abrigo marrón claro y una bufanda verde, también tenía pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

Este hombre era Tamura, un kouhai de la mujer, la cual trabajaba en una empresa de construcción.

Y la mujer que estaba a la par con el hombre, era una mujer con cabello castaño y ojos amatistas, piel blanca, rasgos muy bellos y una nariz ni muy grande ni muy corta. Ella tenía un abrigo rosado claro, una bufanda blanca, una falda gris, medias negras y botas marrones.

"Es un placer, Mikami-san, aunque nos hemos visto varias veces en la empresa, no hemos hablado formalmente una sola vez" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable.

"También es un placer Sawatari-san, yo soy Mikami Narumi, aunque no nos hemos hablado una sola vez, ha habido un montón de rumores por la empresa" Respondió la ahora identificada Narumi con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Cuáles rumores?!"

"Mmm veamos, se rumorea que trabajas en una arena clandestina llena de luchadores con capacidades sobrehumanas, buscas derrocar al gobierno actual por medio de un grupo que ataca por la noche, tuviste un sexteto, entre muchos otros rumores" Al escuchar eso, la cara de Miho estaba roja de la vergüenza y totalmente nerviosa, ahora ya no podía ir al trabajo.

"¡Senpai! Te estás pasando con eso, descuida Miho-chan, no hay rumores de ese tipo en la empresa, solo es una broma" El hombre de cabello castaño regaño a la mujer mayor, y calmó a su prometida

"¡No es justo de que le rebeles la broma Tamura!"

"Lo haría sino fuera por lo extremista que fuiste, será mejor que te quedes callada tipo de cosas" Al decir eso Tamura, Narumi sintió una especie de flecha en el pecho, debido a que incluso su kouhai la regañó en ese aspecto al igual que… Básicamente todos sus conocidos que escucharon una broma de ella, de hecho hasta algunas veces la amordazaron.

"Está bien, perdón Sawatari-san, descuida, ¡no soy un slime malo!" Se disculpó Narumi con una gran sonrisa.

"Ah sí, ¿entonces para qué me llamaste Tamura?"

"Es para que nos des un consejo para nuestra boda" Al momento de decir eso, Narumi tuvo unas increíbles ganas de golpear a la cara sonriente de su kouhai

La razón de eso, es que aunque ella era una mujer hermosa, se había declarado un total de tres veces en su vida, y esas tres personas la rechazaron. Su corazón fue bastante roto, pero al final no es que le faltara uno, de hecho tenía suficiente en su vida.

"E-Está bien, solo vayamos a otro lugar" Dijo la pelinegra reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenía para ayudar.

"No hay problema, hay un restaurante de yakiniku cerca de aquí, vayamos ahí y vamos"

"_Al menos podré comer mi comida favorita"_ Pensando en eso, Narumi suspiró mentalmente pero en el exterior solo asintió con una sonrisa intentando ser lo más agradable posible, ya que puede que sea dama de honor o en caso de que Tamura y Miho mueran, sea el tutor del hijo (si llegan a tener uno).

Pero justo cuando se estaban moviendo, un hombre encapuchado con un bolso en el antebrazo, y un cuchillo sostenido en ambas manos estaba corriendo a través de la multitud, las cuales se apartaban para no ser apuñalados.

"¡Apartate estorbo de mierda!" Gritó el ladrón apuntando a Tamura.

No sabía por qué lo hizo, ni en qué momento llegó ahí pero Narumi apartó a Tamura rápidamente de dónde estaba para estar en su lugar. En consecuencia, Narumi fue apuñalada en la espalda, por lo que el hombre tuvo que dejar el cuchillo y correr lo más rápido que pueda.

"¡Senpai!"

"¡Mikami-san"

Esas fueron las voces de Tamura y Miho al ver que Narumi fue apuñalada, por lo que Miho llamó a una ambulancia y Tamura fue al lado de Narumi con pánico, e intento detener el sangrado sacando el cuchillo y poniendo un pañuelo en la herida.

"_Duele, me arde la espalda. Entonces, ¿así es como voy a morir?"_

"**Confirmado. Removiendo percepción al dolor y obteniendo resistencia térmica. Éxito"**

"_Callate Tamura, me duele la cabeza si hablas tan fuerte. Ahora que lo pienso, pude ser muchas cosas en la vida, supongo que tuve que hablar más con mi hermano y mis padres._

"¡Senpai! Estará bien, ya llega una ambulancia, solo espero que se detenga su sangrado"

"_Yo también lo espero, pero supongo que no va a llegar a tiempo, ya que mi sangre fluye y fluye sin parar"_

"**Confirmado. La habilidad extra [Art Expert] fue adquirida. Además las habilidades [Ultrasound Waves] y [Thought Transmission] fueron adquiridas"**

Y para más sufrimiento de Narumi, la voz que era similar a una voz artificial de una mujer resonó en su mente.

"_Oí de que cuando alguien se mantiene virgen por un largo tiempo, se convierte en sabio, aunque pueda que me convierta en un gran sabio. Pero no creo, ya que como sin parar"_

"**Confirmado. Se adquirió la habilidad única [Wiseman]. Además, se obtuvo con éxito la habilidad única [Predator] y la habilidad [Wiseman] evolucionó a [Great Sage]"**

"_Ugh, esa voz otra vez, ¿no puedo morir en paz? Eso me recuerda… Oh no, ¡mierda!"_

En ese momento, Narumi lo recordó. Hace un par de meses, se le había asignado un importante proyecto de la compañía, y antes de morir, quería que se le fuera mandado a otra persona, debido a que el trabajo que ella tenía era una de las aficiones que ella tenía, ya que no pudo encontrar el amor.

"T-Tamura, envía… el archivo del proyecto… a alguien más. Mi contraseña es Danna."

"**Confirmado. La habilidad extra [Employee] fue adquirida. Además las habilidades extras [Employee], [Art Expert] y [Thought Transmission] se combinaron para convertirse en la habilidad única [Prodigy]**

"Hai, lo haré senpai. Yo solo quería molestarte con Miho y nuestra relación" Dijo Tamura con lágrimas y compromiso.

"B-Baka, eres un buen kouhai, nos vemos después" Luego de decir eso, Narumi cerró los ojos y tuvo una leve sonrisa, lo último que ella escuchó fueron las sirenas de la ambulancia.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules, con rasgos delicados y atractivos que fácilmente podría ser confundido por una mujer, estaba charlando con un chico de su misma edad de regreso a sus casas. Pero sucedió algo…

"¡Oi! ¡No te voy a dejar ir bastardo!" Gritó el chico con cabello negro ya que cuando estaban cruzando la acera, en un callejón, vió a un hombre de mediana edad asesinar a un hombre de considerable edad, así que hizo lo más normal en un manga shonen: atraparlo y sin avisar a la policía.

¡Oi! ¡Ren! Gritó su amigo del ahora identificado como Ren, persiguiéndolo.

El asesino saltó el muro, por lo que Ren y su amigo también lo hicieron con dificultad. Ellos lo persiguieron por toda la ciudad y pasaron por muchos edificios, pero en un edificio que parecía un laberinto, el amigo del pelinegro se descuidó e iba a ser asesinado, hasta que Ren por suerte lo atrapó.

"¡Ha! Atrapar al asesino no fue tan…" Pero antes de terminar la frase, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, lo último que vio Ren fue una sonrisa de un maniaco.

En una casa humilde de Japón, un chico rubio con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo con ojos rojos, regresó de la universidad. Debido a que estaba muy hambriento fue a la cocina para ver qué podía hacer de comer, pero fue recibido gratamente por una chica universitaria de cabello y ojos rosados con piel clara y un busto prominente.

"¡Bienvenido Motoyasu-kun!"

"Tadaima, Mio" Dijo el rubio ahora identificado como Motoyasu abrazando a la identificada Mio.

Motoyasu simplemente se sentó en la mesa del comedor de la cocina a esperar su comida, lo que fueron varios minutos hasta que por fin llegó, era su comida favorita: Hitsumabushi.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Y al exclamareso, Motoyasu comenzó a comer su Hitsumabushi.

Después de haber probado varios bocados vio que Mio no estaba comiendo en absoluto.

"¿No vas a comer?"

"Antes de responder tu pregunta, supe hace tiempo que salías con Kozue Matsumoto"

Al oír eso, Motoyasu sintió que se congelaba y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la trayectoria que tomaría este asunto. Pero reuniendo fuerzas decidió hacerse el tonto.

"¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene eso? Yo nunca saldría con dos chicas simultaneamen…" Pero antes de terminar su oración, fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"Deja de hacerte el tonto, al principio me negaba a creerlo pero cada vez se me hacía más claro que todo este tiempo me has engañado. Y lo confirme esta mañana revisando tus contactos en Line, y revisé tu chat con Kozue"

En ese momento, Motoyasu solo abrió los ojos con total temor, intentó huir, pero cuando iba a correr, se sintió mareado.

"Ah, yo había previsto que intentarías huir como cobarde, y como no te podía tener para mi sola, le puse veneno a tu comida" Declaró la pelirrosada con una gran sonrisa de dientes, al mismo tiempo que la cara de Motoyasu caía en su comida.

"Tal como dije, si no te puedo tener para mi sola entonces…"

Y agarrando un cuchillo de cocina que estaba cerca, se apuñalo directamente en el corazón para así estar para siempre con Motoyasu. Lástima que el destino tenía otras cosas planeadas.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

En una agitada calle en Japón, varias personas estaban cruzando la calle para llegar a restaurantes, a sus casas o algún otro lugar. Pero aunque el semáforo estaba claramente en rojo, un camión avanzó descuidadamente por la calle, en la dirección donde iba el camión, había una mujer embarazada que al parecer ya estaba en los últimos meses, parecía que este era el fin de dos vidas humanas, hasta que…

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó una joven voz apartando a la mujer de la dirección del camión.

Aunque la mujer fue salvada, se lastimó un poco las piernas, pero le iba a agradecer a su salvador. Aunque justamente cuando lo iba a hacer, lo vió.

Un joven fue atropellado por el camión, la velocidad fue tal que la cabeza del joven fue arrancada de su cuerpo y su cuerpo fue golpeado hasta el punto de que se podía ver claramente los huesos de las costillas, de los brazos y piernas, incluso se podían ver los tendones y su carne, por lo que manchó en gran medida al camión y la calle.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

"'Manual de las armas legendarias', ¿qué es esto?" Esa fue la pregunta de un joven universitario de cabello negro desordenado con ojos verdes.

El joven era realmente bajo para sus veinte años, ya que medía 1.63 m, el joven estaba vistiendo en estos momentos una sudadera verde con algunas partes blancas junto con jeans y zapatos negros. En estos momentos, él estaba en la biblioteca para simplemente matar el tiempo ya que no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar un nuevo tomo de un manga o novela ligera ya que la última vez que tuvo dinero, se lo gastó en un festival junto con su hermano menor porque viven cerca de la zona del festival, aunque tiene un trabajo a medio tiempo, aún faltaba para que le paguen.

Así que por eso fue a la biblioteca, cuando estaba viendo qué leer, se encontró con un libro viejo y grueso que le recordaba a un grimorio de un manga que leyó hace tiempo, el titulo era "Manual de las armas legendarias", debido a que ya lo estaba sosteniendo y le intrigaba de qué se trataba, fue a una de las mesas de la biblioteca para leerlo cómodamente.

"Bueno, esto es muy rebuscado pero es interesante…" Murmuró el pelinegro debido al contenido del libro.

El libro se trataba de una invasión al mundo de hace miles de años, cada mil años, miles de monstruos atacaban al mundo, por lo que como contramedida, los humanos invocaban a 5 héroes.

La razón del por qué específicamente eran 5 héroes se debía a que muy probablemente, ellos representaban las propias fuerzas o problemas de esa era y de la actual o incluso personificar ideales como la justicia.

El primer héroe que se relata es sobre el "Ken no Yuusha", osea, un maestro de la espada que tenía el poder en bruto más grande de todos ya que se relataba que ni siquiera 100 demonios de alto rango eran rivales para él. Su historia era como la de un lobo solitario pero que fue elegido por 5 personas que eligieron seguirlo por el resto de su vida, aunque el propio héroe no lo pidió.

El segundo era el "Yari no Yuusha", era un maestro de la lanza y el más equilibrado entre los héroes ya que él era la combinación perfecta de velocidad, ataque a corta y media distancia, e incluso a larga distancia. En el relato se decía que era tan feroz y rápido como el rayo con una voluntad tan fuerte como el fuego, y el poder de su lanza era tal que solo el escudo del "Tate no Yuusha" podía resistirlo. Su historia era como la de un típico protagonista de un shonen de fantasía o un isekai, ya que aparte de ser muy poderoso, tenía un harem.

El tercero era el "Yumi No Yuusha", un gran arquero que era un buen apoyo para el quipo debido a que era el que más pensaba y tenía la mayor concentración del grupo, sus flechas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para confundir a sus enemigos o matarlos en poco tiempo, también se decía que era un gran estratega y que utilizaba trucos sucios para matar o derrotar a sus enemigos aprovechando así toda su capacidad. Su historia era como la del típico héroe justiciero y que hará lo que sea para las personas necesitadas, y de los que era conciente de sus compañeros.

El cuarto era el "Kusari No Yuusha", un héroe que en propias palabras del joven era demasiado extraño debido a que utilizaba cadenas como medio de ataque, pero aparte de ello, se decía que era un domador de bestias y de los mismos monstruos de las oleadas, por lo que se podría malinterpretar como una persona malvada pero no lo era. Su poder radicaba en la magia y poder físico, muy extraño ya que no se relataba que los héroes anteriores podían utilizar magia.

Al parecer su historia era la de un personaje trágico que perdió a sus amigos por su propia imprudencia y por defecto, matara sin parar a los causantes del daño pero más adelante se relataba que defendía al mundo porque le gustaban los humanos.

"_Que héroe tan extraño"_

Aunque más que llamarlo héroe, lo llamaría antihéroe.

Por todo lo que leyó, la historia iba por un buen rumbo, solo que le hubiera gustado que haya una mujer como protagonista, claro, la historia tenía a la princesa del reino pero era una gran perra como fue avanzando la historia. Y así, casi concluyendo su lectura, fue a la parte del "Tate No yuusha", ya estaba emocionado ya que las historias de los héroes eran buenas, no podía esperar cual era la historia de ese héroe.

Pero justo cuando iba a leer esa parte, se encontró con algo inesperado…

"¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios es esto? Está completamente blanco" Dijo el ojiverde con irritación.

En efectiva, la parte donde tenía que estar la historia del "Tate No Yuusha" no estaba, como si no hubiera sido escrita en primer lugar. Por lo que justo cuando iba a cerrar el libro y regresarlo donde estaba, las páginas se estaban volteando y estaban despidiendo una luz muy fuerte que cegó al joven.

Y así, este es el comienzo de una gran historia sobre las aventuras de los héroes y el terrible destino que les aguardaba. Es decir, un universitario mujeriego, una asalariada soltera cerca de los 40 años, un estudiante de secundaria que fue traicionado y asesinado por su mejor amigo, un joven que por casualidad salvó dos vidas a cambio de la suya y un universitario que simplemente estaba leyendo un libro y fue traído a otro mundo al igual que los anteriores pero a base de sus muertes, ¿qué puede salir mal?


	2. Paz efimera

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está otro capítulo de este fic, simplemente actualizo rápido para no hacerles esperar y porque pienso demasiado los escenarios de esto. Descuiden, los que me conocen de antes, actualizare mi otro fic.**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Capítulo 2: Una paz efímera**

Iwatani Naofumi en estos momentos estaba demasiado emocionado, como un niño en un parque de diversiones. Eso se debe a que fue teletransportado a otro mundo junto con otras tres personas, y encima tenían que salvar al mundo.

Osea, era el jodido sueño de un otaku estar en un isekai y ser el protagonista, por lo que se esforzará desde ahora.

Claro, cuando fue invocado directamente en la sal del trono, le desagradó la actitud altanera del rey, literalmente Naofumi le quiso gritar: "¡Oye! ¡No somos esclavos!" pero se logró contener porque era el rey al que se lo quiso decir, y no quería ser torturado de ninguna manera por su insolencia. Pero eso sí, pensó que ser el Tate no Yuusha iba a ser una mierda debido a que por lo que sabía, los personajes con escudo solo sirven de soporte y son una mierda para el ataque, se utilizaban más que nada para desgastar a enemigos o bosses de dungeon pero si utilizaba como complemento una espada, no se preocuparía mucho.

El rey explicó lo que estaba en el libro: cada cientos de años, olas de monstruos vendrían a atacar el mundo trayendo así el caos al mundo, y solo los héroes y sus compañeros eran capaces de detener esas olas.

Al principio se creyó que esta era una mera leyenda de alguna secta o culto que se hizo popular, pero estaban equivocados debido a que hace 3 años, comenzaron las olas. La primera, caballeros de primera del reino y aventureros que pasaban por ahí, la repelieron fácilmente, pero la segunda (que sucedió 2 años después) los monstruos fueron mucho más poderosos, por lo tanto hubieron muchas bajas y apenas pudieron contener esa ola.

Pero solo faltaba un año para la siguiente ola, por lo que invocaron a los héroes de las leyendas a salvar al mundo de las olas de monstruos.

"Eso fue lo que sucedió, oh grandes héroes, ahora si no es mucha molestia, ¿pueden mostrar su **[Estado]**?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

"No sé cómo se hace"

"Esto no es un juego, no hay forma de saberlo"

"Mi estado es este:

**Nombre: Amaki Ren**

**Raza: Humano**

**Títulos: Ken no Yuusha**

**Equipo: Uniforme de secundaria y arma legendaria (espada)**

**Magia: ninguna**

**Extra skills: [Police] [MIlitary Speed] [Perception of the Environment]**

**Unique skills: [Blessing of King Arthur] [Warrior of the Body and Soul]**

**Resistencias: resistencia a la fluctuación térmica, resistencia a la parálisis y resistencia al dolor.**

**Nivel: 1"**

Eso lo dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una espada de estilo occidental en la mano, con un uniforme de secundaria japonesa de color negro.

"Oye, ¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¡Enséñanos por favor sensei!"

"¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Era posible eso?!"

Esas fueron las reacciones de los demás, Ren simplemente los miro confundidos y de hecho tenía cierto aire de superioridad por un momento, pero dejando eso de lado les explicó:

"Vean simplemente en las esquinas de su campo de visión, al hacer eso verán marcas, al verlo simplemente concéntrense para saber su estado"

Al decir eso, los demás hicieron eso, y así fueron sus estados:

**Nombre: Kitamura Motoyasu**

**Raza: humano**

**Títulos: Yari no Yuusha**

**Equipo: ropas de universitario y arma legendaria (lanza)**

**Magia: ninguna**

**Extra skills: [Womanizer] [Protagonist]**

**Unique skills: [God of power Odin] [Protagonist]**

**Resistencias: resistencia al veneno y resistencia a la parálisis**

.。．†：＊・゜ ．。†．：＊・゜ ．

**Nivel: 1**

**Nombre: Kawasumi Itsuki**

**Raza: humano**

**Títulos: Yumi no Yuusha**

**Equipo: uniforme de secundaria y arma legendaria (arco)**

**Magia: ninguna**

**Extra** **skills: [Bravery] [Quick Reaction]**

**Unique skills: [Great hero Robin Hood] [Sacrifice]**

**Resi****stencias: anulación al dolor**

.。．†：＊・゜ ．。†．：＊・゜ ．

**Nivel: 1**

**Nombre: Iwatani Naofumi**

**Raza: humano**

**Títulos: Tate no Yuusha**

**Equipo: ropas normales y arma legendaria (escudo)**

**Magia: ninguna**

**Extra skills: [Spatial Travel] [Memory replacement] [Unconscious action]**

**Unique skills: [Investigation of Georg Faust] [Ankh]**

**Resistencia: ninguna**

**Nivel: 1**

Esos fueron todos los estados de los cuatro, ellos tenían curiosidad sobre esas habilidades y como las obtuvieron, aunque ya se hacían la idea de algunas de como las obtuvieron, sin embargo, les consumía la curiosidad de saber cómo obtuvieron otras.

Después de saber sus **[Estados]**, el rey dijo:

"Muy bien, veo que ustedes son muy prometedores. Espero mucho de ustedes, Motoyasu, Itsuki, Ren y Naofumi"

"¡Hai!" Y al contestar, hicieron sus manos derechas puños y las pusieron en su pecho, como si fueran militares.

"Bien, entonces, ¡que pasen los aventureros!" Exclamó el rey, y cuando dijo eso, varias personas entraron, que son en total 12 personas.

Al entrar los aventureros, los cuatro solo arquearon una ceja en confusión de por qué entraron aventureros.

"Oh, parecen estar confundidos, bien les explicaré. Verán, un arma legendaria no puede crecer si está cerca de otra arma legendaria, por lo que reuní los mejores aventureros en el limitado tiempo que tuvimos para que los acompañen" Cuando finalizó el rey, los héroes estaban emocionados debido ya que querían elegir con quienes ir.

"Bien, ahora, pueden seguir al héroe que quieran" Así dijo el rey, por lo que solo estuvieron nerviosos ya que uno no podía saber lo que podría pasar en un gatcha, y esto era muy similar. De hecho Naofumi cerró sus ojos.

Cuando se dio el último paso en la habitación, Naofumi abrió los ojos, y le tocó como compañero a una mujer con cabello rojo carmesí semi largo, atado en una cola de caballo, tiene rasgos atractivos y juveniles, piel clara y encantadores ojos verdes. Su vestimenta era un peto de cuero marrón junto con protecciones del mismo material en sus antebrazos y un poco en los brazos hasta topar con los hombros al igual que en su muslo derecho, debajo de sus protecciones tiene un vestido corto morado, tiene botas marrones y un cinturón que sujeta una espada.

Al verla, Naofumi se sonrojo y se sobresaltó debido a que cuando abrió los ojos, la chica (que era un poco más baja que él) le sonrió justo a pocos centímetros de la cara, y porque… ¡ÉL casi le ve los pezones a una chica de verdad! No, no era porque era un pervertido, era porque la chica tenía un gran escote de pechos copa D y encima no llevaba sostén, por lo que pudo ver ligeramente algo rosado en los pechos de la chica.

"Será un placer trabajar con usted, Naofumi-sama" Dijo alegremente la chica aun estando cerca de Naofumi.

Alejándose ligeramente, Naofumi recuperó la compostura y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo, eto…"

"Mi nombre es Myne Sophia"

"Es un placer Myne" Respondió Naofumi, no utilizó honoríficos en ella porque iba a ser su compañera, y sintió que no era necesario.

Pero enfrente de él apareció una ventana de su **[Estado] **que decía lo siguiente:

** ¿Desea aceptar a Myne Sophia en su party? [SI]/[NO] **

Al instante seleccionó sí.

Pero, el pelinegro vio a sus compañeros héroes, y así fueron los números de los acompañantes:

Ren: 5

Motoyasu: 3

Itsuki: 3

Por alguna razón, Naofumi sintió una sensación de derrota y pensó que tenía que cambiar su apariencia, debido a que gracias a su apariencia actual, no provocó una buena reacción, era una suerte que le tocara un compañero. Pero dejando eso de lado, el rey dijo:

"Bien, ahora les voy a asignar sus fondos iniciales para su viaje" Al decir eso, caballeros que estaban en la sala, les dieron bolsas a los cuatro.

El rey le había asignado a Naofumi 800 monedas de plata y 600 para el resto, al menos eso compensaba en parte su falta de apoyo para conseguir mejor equipo.

"Bien ahora, en nombre de Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, gobernante del país Melromarc, les deseo la mejor de las suertes para que salven el mundo" Y al concluir con su pequeño dialogo típico de un videojuego RPG, los héroes junto con sus acompañantes asintieron, y al instante salieron del castillo.

Al cruzar el puente levadizo que dividía el castillo y la ciudad, se vio calles de piedra alineadas con edificios de piedra, las cuales estaban decoradas con letreros de madera. También había puestos de comida al aire libre, había niños jugando con pelotas de "cuero" anaranjado y carrozas tiradas por aves similares a los chocobo del mundo de Naofumi en lugar de caballos; aunque había distintos olores y mucho ruido de la gente caminando y hablando, era hasta cierto punto relajante.

Ahora simplemente había que ir a una tienda de armas, pero cuando Naofumi le iba a preguntar a Myne sobre una tienda de armas, una voz masculina computarizada resonó en la mente de Naofumi:

**Solución. Hay un total de 5 tiendas de armas alrededor de la ciudad, las direcciones, artículos y reseñas de las tiendas serán mandadas al instante**

Y cuando finalizó la voz, una especie de mapa fue mostrado en la mente de Naofumi, donde en distintas partes del mapa había 5 puntos rojos, al concentrarse en un punto, aparecían los artículos y las reseñas de los aventureros acerca de su calidad. Al repetir este proceso 4 veces más, se decidió por cual tienda irían, aunque pensó que iba a ser tedioso ir hacia la tienda que quería porque era algo lejos pero la voz masculina apareció otra vez.

**Solución. Si utiliza la skill extra [Spatial Travel], podrá ir allá inmediatamente al mandar toda la información del lugar al cerebro, debido a su gran consumo, utilizará como fuente alternativa arma legendaria (escudo)**

"Bueno, Naofumi, ahora vamos a una tienda de armas, conozco una bue…"

"No será necesario Myne, ya sé a cuál tienda iremos" Interrumpió el ojiverde a la pelirroja, y tomó su mano. Cuando agarró su mano, una deformación en el espacio entre ellos ocurrió, y desaparecieron.

Pero unos segundos más tarde, grietas aparecieron en frente de una tienda, de las grietas salieron dos personas y al salir, la grieta inmediatamente se cerró. Cuando Myne salió, solo se arrodilló y vomito por las náuseas mientras que Naofumi estaba perfectamente bien, de hecho el pelinegro se preguntó como él estaba en perfectas condiciones y sin nauseas mientras que Myne las tenía.

**Solución. Al adquirir una skill, el cuerpo de la persona se adapta para soportar su poder, en otros casos, el coeficiente intelectual aumenta al igual que la capacidad cerebral. En su caso, su cuerpo se adaptó a los cambios del ambiente y su cerebro puede soportar mucha más información para usar skills complejas o aprender cosas con mayor facilidad**

Cuando Myne terminó de vomitar y se recuperó dijo un poco cansada:

"Como se esperaba de un héroe, puede utilizar la skill **[Spatial Travel]** fácilmente y sin fatiga, ahora prosigamos, es una casualidad que esta es la tienda que le iba a recomendar" Naofumi simplemente asintió, y los dos entraron a la tienda.

Como era esperar de una tienda de armas, había muchas armas de exhibición como hachas, espadas, arcos, flechas, armaduras y demás cosas. Luego de observar un momento, se acercaron a un mostrador donde había un hombre grande, calvo y con una barba descuidada y tenía una vestimenta típica de un herrero, el tipo simplemente sonrió amigablemente hacia ellos.

"Bienvenidos a mi tienda, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?"

"Bueno, mi amigo necesita un equipo de principiante mientras que yo necesito un equipo intermedio, ¿qué nos recomienda?" Preguntó Myne ya que ella tenía más experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

"Bueno, tu amigo extraño necesita una cota de malla y una espada de acero, mientras que usted necesita una espada de acero mágico y una armadura de Armorsaurus" Dijo el señor utilizando su extra skill **[Blacksmith researcher] **que es una skill obligatoria para todas las personas que quieran ser herreros, ya que aparte de analizar hasta cierto punto las materias primas, puede determinar con un vistazo las armas que necesita un cliente, calculando así la experiencia que tuvo en batalla o hasta otros datos como peso y fuerza física.

"¿Armadura de Armousaurus, qué es eso Myne?"

"Ah sí, verás, aparte de los monstruos de las oleadas, hay monstruos en este mundo. Pero hay monstruos que gracias a sus pieles u otros componentes de su cuerpo como el pelaje o las garras; el Armosaurus es un monstruo muy similar a un reptil que puede ser encontrado fácilmente en cuevas, su piel es increíblemente dura pero ligera, por lo que se utiliza magia de viento para desmayarlo para luego asesinarlo ya que no puede utilizar su coraza cuando esta inconsciente, pero su coraza puede ser atravesada por espadas increíblemente duras junto con una increíble fuerza física. Por lo que hacer armaduras de Armousaurus es algo que utilizan los aventureros de un rango más avanzado pero lamentablemente, son caras, de hecho, últimamente en un bosque lejos del país, ese tipo de armamento se ha vuelto extraño en los últimos 6 años, ya que al parecer los monstruos construyeron un país, y su líder es increíblemente fuerte y aterrador por lo que se evita la caza de monstruos en ese bosque"

Naofumi se limitó a asentir, ya que pudo oír algo fantástico como un país de monstruos y armamento que puede ser adaptado de múltiples maneras, pero le dio más curiosidad ese país de monstruos pero eso es algo secundario en estos momentos.

Por lo que el señor, trajo el equipo que él recomendó, y simplemente lo pusó en el mostrador para que vean. Había una placa de color blanco y una espada plateada con destellos negros, pero también había una especie de camisa de estilo medieval pero que por dentro había una especie de red de acero y una espada negra.

Sabiendo por simplemente las apariencias, supo cuál era su espada, pero cuando la estaba agarrando, sintió una descarga eléctrica que se mostró como unos rayos que salían de sus manos, por lo que dio un par de vueltas para tropezar y soltar el arma.

"_¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!"_

**Solución. Debido a que intentó utilizar otra arma para fines de combate, el arma legendaria la rechazó**

"_Entonces… ¿Tengo que utilizar siempre un ESCUDO para la BATALLA y no otra arma?"_

**Solución. Básicamente sí**

Naofumi exhaló un suspiro de tristeza y desilusión, pero luego dio una mirada con determinación para soportar todo este camino.

"¿Qué pasó Naofumi?" Preguntó con preocupación Myne yendo donde Naofumi para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Nada importante, solo que tendré que utilizar un escudo siempre" Al decir eso, Myne lo miró con una mirada de "pobre chico".

"Bueno, sigamos con las compras, ¿Cuánto costará todo esto señor?"

"Veamos…Con cota de malla, la armadura de Armorsaurus y la espada de acero mágico; salé un total de 420 monedas de plata" Asintiendo, Naofumi le dio la bolsa a Myne para las compras, ya que era la que sabía (de momento) la moneda del mundo en que se encontraban.

Así que pagando sus equipos, fueron a los vestidores. Cuando Naofumi salió, estaba con la camisa de estilo medieval pero que en cierto punto de vista, era como una especie de túnica, aparte de eso, no había nada más excepto por su escudo pequeño con una piedra verde.

Al solo equiparse con algo tan sencillo, fue el primero en salir y simplemente esperó a Myne, pero para matar el tiempo, decidió averiguar un poco sobre sus capacidades.

"_Bien, ¿qué demonios eres tú?"_

**Solución. Soy su Unique skill [Investigation of Georg Faust]**

"_¿Cuáles son todas tus capacidades aparte de aconsejarme?"_

**Solución. Yo soy un skill que puede hacerle saber básicamente todo lo que usted necesite, incluso si usted quiere, puede preguntarme para saber si alguien miente. Aunque tengo la capacidad de recoger información en general sobre el mundo, tengo mis propias limitaciones aunque si tengo grandes capacidades de análisis para resolver crímenes**

"_Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto sobre las skills?"_

**Solución. Una skill es una capacidad que los seres de este mundo pueden obtener, ya sean físicas o mágicas. Para los monstruos una skill es algo del nacimiento, para poner un ejemplo para ellos algo como una skill es como una habilidad como saltar, correr o comer para los humanos mientras que para estos últimos, es algo que solo se obtiene por mucho esfuerzo**

"_Si las skills es algo que no se puede obtener fácilmente por humanos, ¿por qué tengo varias de esas al igual que los otros tres?"_

**Solución. Eso es porque un World Traver es fortalecido al estar a un mundo donde la magia abunda, a diferencia de los habitentes naturales del mundo**

"_World Traver, ¿qué es eso?"_

**Solución. Un World Traver es alguien que es invocado de otro mundo donde la magia normalmente es algo ficticio pero también puede ser invocado desde otro mundo mágico o un mundo paralelo. Pero debido a las intenciones del invocador para invocar a una existencia con un fuerte potencial, son invocados del mundo como el de usted**

Naofumi quería hacerle más preguntas pero fue interrumpido por Myne. Ahora ya no tenía protecciones de cuero, ahora tenía una armadura blanca que cubría todo el abdomen y varias partes de los brazos, piernas, muslos y cuello. Eso se debe a que las armaduras de Armoursaurus pueden expandirse por el cuerpo del usuario a como quiera, en otras palabras, se podía proteger cualquier parte del cuerpo que quiera con solo pensarlo; al igual que ahora tenía la espada de acero mágico en la cintura.

Antes de salir, Naofumi vendió su sudadera y la camisa que estaba debajo de ella, mientras que Myne vendió sus protecciones de cuero y su espada anterior. Claro, debido a que la ropa de Naofumi era muy "rara" y el equipo de Myne ya estaba desgastado pero debido a que la espada tenía una "Cubierta de Sangre Limpia" y estaba afilada, en total consiguieron obtener 100 monedas de plata junto con 5 de bronce.

De inmediato salieron de la ciudad para ir al bosque para conseguir de una vez experiencia. Con solo estar en la pradera, encontraron monstruos parecidos a globos de color naranja pero tenían colmillos y ojos feroces, Naofumi iba a usar la táctica de que Myne atacaba y él defendía de los puntos ciegos, pero ella aconsejó (ordenó) de que era mejor que Naofumi los matara para ver que tan fuerte era su nivel de ataque.

Y así hizo, le dio un puñetazo a uno, pero…no le hizo nada, hizo lo mismo con los demás globos durante 5 minutos y no había mucho daño, pero Naofumi tampoco tenía ya que su escudo protegía todo su cuerpo de monstruos débiles. Pero debido a lo molesto y repetitivo que ra, hizo lo más inteligente en el momento.

"_¿Alguna forma de derrotarlos más rápido?"_

**Solución. Hay dos formas:**

**1-** **Se puede dejar golpear por los globos y usar [Ankh]**

**2-** **Utilizar [Memory replacement] para manipular su memoria para que ellos se identifiquen como enemigos.**

Y así lo hizo, utilizó su extra skill **[Memory replacement]** para modificar sus memorias a su gusto. Debido a que la psicología de un monstruo que solo sigue sus instintos salvajes y sin razonamiento lógico era demasiado fácil de manipular, era como pintar en un lienzo en blanco en opinión de Naofumi.

Naofumi simplemente hizo que los globos que estaban ahí querían el territorio donde estaban para cazar sus presas, gracias a que tenían una fuerza similar, solo quedó uno después de una ardua batalla de media hora, pero estaba demasiado debilitado por lo que Naofumi al final le dio un par de golpes que solo duraron menos de 3 minutos para que el globo explotara, por lo que solo quedó pieles en el lugar dónde estaban.

Pero gracias a que (indirectamente) Naofumi ganó la batalla, apareció una pantalla en frente de él.

**Globo Naranja fue adquirido**

**Iwatani Naofumi subió a nivel 2**

Naofumi se preguntó qué fue eso, pero su skill que Naofumi simplemente decidió abreviar como "Faust-san", le explicó que cada vez que los héroes derrotan a monstruos, sus armas tenían ciertos cambios y para mejorarlos se necesitaba absorber los materiales de ese monstruo, pero depende ya que si se absorbe materiales específicos de ese monstruo, se puede desbloquear un segundo escudo de ese monstruo. Al igual que ese monstruo se queda registrado para calcular su energía mágica y su fuerza normal.

"Eh, absorbe mucha piel ese monstruo" Murmuró Myne mirando hipnóticamente como el escudo estaba absorbiendo la piel del monstruo, pero después de absorber un par más, el escudo y partes del cuerpo de Naofumi cambiaron de forma.

Al parecer su escudo se volvió de un naranja brillante, al igual que apareció más protección en Naofumi formando partes de una armadura de cuero naranja similares a las que Myne tenía al principio.

**Escudo globo adquirido**

**Ahora su unique skill [Ankh] aumentó su capacidad de absorción de daño y su defensa aumentó un +2**

Al parecer su cambio era cada vez más significativo, pero al menos no fue un simple cambio de color como pasa con los animes actuales del mundo de Naofumi. Aunque no era su color favorito, le gustaba su look.

Aprovechando su tiempo, fueron a adentrarse más al bosque para encontrarse con globos naranjas, de hecho incluso encontraron algunos amarillos y uno rojo. Pero claro, Myne manejó varios de esos, mientras que Naofumi defendía sus puntos ciegos y alteraba la memoria de algunos si eran en grupo, aunque con los amarillos era un poco más difícil no era algo que Naofumi no pudiera manejar.

Pero Naofumi se topó con un monstruo similar a un conejo por lo que luchó contra el conejo, le dijo a Myne que quería probar algo así que no se entrometiera. Naofumi simplemente bloqueó los ataques del conejo, así fueron unos minutos, pero fueron suficientes para que Naofumi pudiera probar ese "algo".

"Bien, ahora ya llegó, oh escudo, véngame de este daño provocado por mi enemigo…** ¡Ankh!**" Al decir eso, no pasó nada visible pero cuando Myne pensó que no funcionó su skill y que solo era para impresionar, el conejo tuvo heridas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo en forma de heridas y arañazos, y debido a que las heridas eran algo profundas en partes como el cuello y pecho, murió al instante con chorros de sangre.

**Usapil fue adquirido**

**Subió a nivel 3**

Naofumi sintió que se le revolvía un poco el estómago, pero no era nada especialmente grave, de hecho, era hipócrita de su parte sentirse mal por matar a ese monstruo especialmente sabiendo que comió muchas veces en su vida productos animales así que no le importó. Solo se sentía inferior debido a que Myne se llevó la mayor parte de la experiencia, pero claro, Naofumi recibió su parte, pero como apoyo debido a que los que daban el golpe final recibían la bonificación extra.

"Eh, no sabía que tenía poder ofensivo el Tate no Yuusha"

"¿Mmm? Oh, eso solo es mi Unique skill **[Ankh]** que solo se puede activar cuando recibo cierta cantidad de daño, no es mi ataque propio, es más bien el de mis oponentes."

"Pero eso es algo sorprendente, al igual que muy útil como carta de triunfo"

"Gracias, Myne, supongo que ya sería hora de volver" Y al decir eso, volvieron a la ciudad ya que se estaba atardeciendo.

Ellos escogieron una posada para cenar y para dormir esa noche, una habitación costó 30 monedas de bronce mientras que una cena costó 5 monedas de bronce. Al preguntarle a Faust-san, Naofumi supo que 100 monedas de bronce era el equivalente a 1 moneda de plata y 100 monedas de plata era el equivalente a 1 moneda de oro; cuando tenga tiempo libre, Naofumi le preguntará cuanto seria en yenes. Pero claro, al parecer las armas legendarias podían cambiar de forma para la comodidad de los usuarios en sus vidas cotidianas cuando no están luchando, por lo que con una luz verde cubrió al escudo y ahora había una esmeralda pequeña en el antebrazo donde estaba el escudo.

Cuando ellos estaban cenando en la misma mesa, Naofumi vio varias cabelleras y voces familiares. Por lo que se acercó a esa mesa luego de terminar su cena. Cuando se acercó, ellos tenían otro equipo al igual que él, Motoyasu tenía un spandex azul (que era un poco gracioso y desagradable para Naofumi) con placas metálicas plateadas que protegían puntos vitales, pero no le quitaban movilidad o agilidad a Motoyasu.

Ren tenía un abrigo negro, debajo de este abrigo había una armadura negra azulada que solo protegía el abdomen, cosa que Naofumi le recordó a un cheater de una novela ligera que leyó hace tiempo.

Y por último, Itsuki tenía un look que solo se podría definir de una forma: un bandido. Claro, en el sentido de la palabra a la hora de camuflarse, debido a que estaba vistiendo una capa verde junto con diversas pieles de monstruos en su abdomen y piernas.

"Yo, ¿cómo les ha estado yendo, chicos?"

"Oh, pero si es Naofumi"

"Bien, como siempre en estos juegos"

"Supongo que más o menos"

Esas fueron sus respuestas, excepto la de Motoyasu que solo saludó casualmente, debido a que solo estaban los 3 en una misma mesa, y había otra silla desocupada, Naofumi se sentó.

"¿Y cómo te está yendo con ese escudo?" Preguntó de un tono burlesco Motoyasu.

"Mmm, me está yendo de lujo, es una mierda ser un defensor, pero tiene sus ventajas"

"¿Cómo cuáles ventajas?"

"Fácil, gracias a mi escudo, los miembros (miembro) de mi party tienen una protección hacia diversos estados y anula levemente el dolor"

"Eso es muy útil, en mi caso, mi lanza sirve para aumentar los atributos físicos y mágicos de mis aliados"

"Eso es genial, ¿y a ti Ren?"

"Mi espada permite que ataques con atributos demoniacos no les afecte y un control sobre la luz" Respondió con frialdad.

"Muy interesante, pero lamentablemente, soy el que tiene la arma con la habilidad mejor habilidad que le da a sus compañeros" Al decir eso, Itsuki se infló el pecho con orgullo, y en consecuencia, los otros giraron sus cabezas mirándole mal.

"Habla" Dijeron al unísono los tres con una mirada de "escúpelo o te matamos"

"Verán, mi arco hace que mis compañeros reciban las estadísticas necesarias a la hora de matar monstruos, de hecho, incluso pueden ocultar su presencia hasta cierto punto"

Esa habilidad, era definitivamente útil, es decir, si los compañeros de Itsuki se llegarán a enfrentar a un lobo, ellos recibirían un aumento significativo en su fuerza, agilidad y resistencia. Por lo que Itsuki, era el cazador del grupo y probablemente acumularía más experiencia que ellos.

"Pero tengo una duda, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?" Y así la bomba fue lanzada por Motoyasu.

Ellos también tenían curiosidad, ya que no recuerdan hacer algo similar a los videojuegos de fantasía para llegar hasta aquí.

"No lo sé, yo estaba atrapando a un asesino en serie de mi ciudad, pero me cogió desprevenido un tercero cuando lo había atrapado"

"A mí me atropelló un camión cuando salvé a una señora embarazada"

"Qué heroicos, mi novia me envenenó"

"¿Mmm? Qué extraño, yo estaba en la biblioteca y…" Cuando Naofumi estaba contando su último recuerdo, su mente fue asaltada por imágenes, como un cuchillo, drogas y el grito de su hermano menor "¡Detente nii-san!".

Debido a la sorpresa y miedo, Naofumi tuvo varias gotas de sudor en la cien, al igual que respiró pesadamente.

"¡Oye Naofumi! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" Preguntó Motoyasu preocupado junto con los otros debido a su repentino cansancio.

"No es nada, simplemente hice mucho por hoy, buenas noches" Recuperando la compostura, Naofumi se retiró a su habitación.

Ellos simplemente asintieron y lo dejaron descansar esa noche.

Al llegar a la habitación que reservó para él, revisó detalladamente sus skills que tenía dudas, para tener mayor conocimiento de ellas. Por ello se lo pidió a Faust-san.

Al poco tiempo, Naofumi entendió para qué servían sus skills, claro, algunas ya tenían el conocimiento de qué hacían, más bien fue para saber las capacidades y los límites de Faust-san. Para ponerlo en sencillos términos, esa skill era como un motor de búsqueda de su mundo, incluso le podía preguntar cosas como razas de monstruos, historias sobre el mundo, reinos, mapas, etc; pero solo daba información que era sencilla de buscar, como por ejemplo, Naofumi podía preguntar "¿cuál es la lista de reyes de Melromarc?" pero no podía preguntar "¿cuáles son todas las misiones que toman los aventureros del menor rango?" pero si podía preguntar "¿cuáles son las misiones más importantes de los aventureros más famosos?" incluso podía preguntar acerca de la aprender magia pero solo la básica.

Aunque el fuerte de su skill no era la búsqueda de información, sino el análisis. Si Naofumi tenía una especie de hierba junto con otras y las herramientas necesarias para hacer pociones, podía saber qué podía hacer con esas hierbas, incluso si en el hipotético caso de tener que resolver un crimen, Faust-san podría recrear la escena del crimen si se tenía suficientes pistas. De hecho, podía guardar registros de sus batallas y utilizarlos para su entrenamiento para crear contramedidas o recolectar técnicas (aunque no es que las necesite).

Pero solo había dos skills que quería saber cómo las obtuvo, pero de repente fue asaltado por las imágenes anteriores, por lo que dejó eso como asuntos para después. Aunque era temprano, Naofumi tenía un gran sueño por lo que quitándose su cota de malla y poniendo su bolsa con monedas en la mesa, se fue a dormir no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave; al acostarse, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Su aventura iba a continuar mañana.

Por lo que, cerrando lentamente los párpados, fue superado por el sueño, sin darse cuenta de los peligros que iba a tener en tiempos futuros.

**En otra parte del mundo**

En una parte muy lejana de Melromarc, había un gran bosque, aunque no había exactamente un monstruo sin control, se podía sentir que había cierta aura poderosa que cubría el bosque era el Gran bosque Jura.

Dentro de ese bosque, había diferentes ciudades en gran proporción, eso es porque desde hace un año, los territorios aumentaron en gran medida debido a una guerra de invasión que las fuerzas del país que en ese entonces era inferior a 200.000, masacraron a las fuerzas enemigas de 1.000.000 sin problemas.

En la capital del país, había un gran palacio que hasta cierto punto tenía influencia oriental. Dentro de ese palacio, había una sala bastante grande; las paredes son de un blanco marfil, en una pared, había una gran pintura con un hermoso paisaje que era lo suficientemente elaborado que se veía que la imagen del paisaje había sido robada para ser plasmada en un lienzo.

En el piso había una gran alfombra roja carmesí, que a simple vista parecía ser hecha por artesanos de primera. Sobre la alfombra, había muebles de madera lujosos que eran de un marrón muy oscuro y que se sentía un aura de realeza, a un lado de la habitación, había un sofá rojo que al parecer era simplemente para la espera.

Pero de todos los muebles lujosos, había un gran escritorio que destacaba en medio de la habitación, sentado en la habitación, había una chica entre sus 16-17 años con pechos copa C. La chica tenía un cabello celeste con un ligero toque púrpura, ella tenía unos ojos dorados hechizantes, y sus rasgos faciales solo podía llamarse de una forma: lindos. No era por falta de vocabulario, sino que sus rasgos eran ligeramente infantiles pero los rasgos faciales de la chica parecían demasiado perfectos para los estándares humanos, tal como si fuera una muñeca.

Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica blanca con hombreras del mismo color que llegaba hasta los muslos, pero en la parte del torso parecía tres togas cruzadas que comenzaban desde las caderas hasta las hombreras y la tercera empezaba por debajo de las dos. Debido a la parte del torso, se veía una camisa negra ajustada con mangas largas que terminaba hasta el dedo corazón, en la parte del cuello que unía sus vestimentas superiores, había una gema azul; mientras que en la parte inferior tenía pantalones negros ajustados con un cinturón negro con una gran hebilla de oro y botas de color marrón claro (**es la misma vestimenta de Rimuru en el capítulo 49 del manga**).

Ella simplemente tomó un sorbo de un cuenco que tenía una especie de té negro, y tenía una cara de preocupación.

"¿Sucede algo, Rimuru-sama?" Preguntó un hombre alrededor de sus veinte años.

El hombre tenía rasgos apuestos que encantarían a cualquier mujer, tenía cabello negro con un mechón rojo y un mechón rubio, y tenía unos curiosos ojos dorados con esclerótica negra, su vestimenta era igual a la de un mayordomo.

Dando un suspiro, la chica respondió:

"Lo que pasa es que, desde la tarde, al parecer unos idiotas invocaron ayuda totalmente innecesaria y de forma imprudente"

"¿Se refiere a.…?"

"Sí, invocaron a personas totalmente inexpertas que hasta un soldado de infantería los derrotaría con facilidad"

"¿Los va a ayudar?"

Mirándole por encima de su hombro, con ojos que asustaría a una persona normal, excepto al hombre, dijo:

"¿Quién crees que soy? Yo soy Rimuru Tempest, gobernadora de Lemegeton y un **Dai Mao**, ¿enserio crees que voy a entrenar a seres tan débiles?"

El hombre simplemente sonrió y se inclinó.

"Lo siento por el hecho de pensar que alguien de su calibre entrenaría a seres tan inferiores" Y al decir eso, volvió a su posición normal.

"Aunque, si superan una **Ola de Calamidad**, y tienen suficiente potencial, tal vez lo pensaría un poco. Es decir, no soy tan fría como para ignorar a mis hermanos menores, pero si no, simplemente los mataré e invocaré por mí misma otra vez y los haré mis sirvientes"

"Como se esperaba de usted, siempre piensa en todo"

"No me sobreestimes Diablo, solo utilizo el sentido común, no puedo perder este juego por tres idiotas.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, la reina de Melromarc había pedido una alianza para nosotros y formar parte en el concejo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así es, ¿para qué quería saber algo tan insignificante"

"Es que, según el departamento de inteligencia, la fuerza principal había estado atacando cerca de Melromarc, así que sería inteligente considerar la propuesta, además, pienso que sería interesante ver su progreso. Pero si no, simplemente utilizaré mi identificación de aventurera.

Empieza los preparativos, ya que vamos a traerla aquí para ver si podemos hacer una alianza en términos de igualdad"

"Como usted desee" Y luego de decirlo, el hombre desapareció en neblina negra.

Acomodándose, la chica miró unos documentos que tenían fotos de 4 jóvenes, y sonrió.

"Así que héroes, quiero ver si logran despertar o solo dormirán por la eternidad. Como **Kusari no Yuusha**, no puedo ignorar tampoco su existencia" Murmuró, y dio una risa de tres fases.

Esto se volvió interesante, así pensó ella.

Ahora solo hacía falta esperar y como se desenredaría este acto, si logran ser héroes o bufones sin prestigio.


	3. Los resultados

**Capítulo 3: Los resultados**

En un lugar con el cielo rojo como el vino, y con nubes negras. Solo había una cosa:

Destrucción.

Sí, en estos instantes, en el lugar había una increíble cantidad de destrucción en las aldeas cercanas y en los bosques que fácilmente podrían usarse como un punto estratégico. Eso es debido a monstruos similares a zombis junto con guerreros esqueletos que utilizaban diferentes tipos de armas para matar gente y destruir edificios.

Pero, como si fuera una salvación, había caballeros y algunos magos que ponían barreras sagradas en las áreas de destrucción. Mientras que los caballeros se protegían muy bien de los ataques de los monstruos.

Eso se debe a que los caballeros tenían una versión degradada de **[Multiple Barriers]** que les servía de mucho para recibir de forma eficiente los ataques enemigos, además que ellos tenían amuletos que emulaban los efectos de la poción de curación de rango medio. De hecho, al llegar, fácilmente los caballeros aniquilaron a los monstruos, pero había novatos entre ellos.

"¡Da-Danchou, son demasiad…" Ese fue el intento de auxilio de un soldado que apenas llegó hace unos pocos meses para el ejército de Melromarc.

Fue un "intento" debido a que al ser abrumado por tantos monstruos del tipo no-muerto, se le había olvidado algo muy primordial en el exterminio de esos monstruos: asegurarse de que tenían todas sus partes cortadas sin posibilidad de moverse.

Aunque claramente las barreras sagradas hacían que el rendimiento de los monstruos sea inferior y que hasta cierto punto dejen de existir, con los no-muertos eran otra cosa debido a que tenían cuerpos enteramente físicos y que en cierta medida, eran similares a los Espíritus de bajo rango; es por eso que sin importar cuanto los cortes de forma que inmovilizarían a un humano normal por el dolor, era importante pelear con ellos en barreras sagradas y cortarlos hasta que dejen de moverse.

Por lo que el novato, olvidando completamente eso, con una cantidad considerable de cuerpos de no-muertos cortados incorrectamente, fue privado de su amuleto, y aunque tuviera una gran defensa, por la cantidad exagerada de no-muertos, fue devorado hasta la muerte.

"Tch, ¿qué están haciendo esos héroes? Ese fue el novato décimo noveno asesinado, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo, en especial al del escudo, se las verá conmigo" Murmuró el capitán del escuadrón de forma amargada, debido a que principalmente fue el **Tate no Yuusha** quien los reunió.

En otra parte más alejada de las aldeas, había una quimera. Esa quimera tenía alas de dragón, cola de reptil, cuerpo de toro, patas de ave largas junto con unos grandes cuernos. En otras palabras, parecía una especie de representación de Satanás con ciertas diferencias.

Enfrentándose a la quimera, había 4 personas. Uno era un adulto joven rubio con el cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo con ojos rojos; su vestimenta era un taje de color verde azulado pero no cubría los brazos, los antebrazos estaban cubiertos por mangas de color negro, y también tenía un cinturón de color marrón oscuro y otras protecciones negras en las piernas junto con botas negras (**Imagínense el atuendo del Lancer de Fate Zero) **. Era el más alto de los cuatro, llegando a medir 170 cm, y su

**Yari no Yuusha: Kitamura Motoyasu**

Otro era un adolescente con cabello negro con ojos azules, su vestimenta era una camisa larga negra con bordes dorados, junto con protecciones negras que cubrían su plexo solar y las rodillas hasta los talones. Encima había un abrigo blanco con algunas partes negras, en su hombro derecho había una hombrera con púas, tenía unos guantes negros que casi llegaban al codo con los bordes dorados, tenía pantalones negros y botas azules. Su estatura era de 164 cm, y su arma era solo una espada.

**Ken no Yuusha: Amaki Ren**

Había otro adolescente de cabello castaño rizado con dorados, su vestimenta era una camisa y pantalones marrones de tela muy fina, encima de la camisa había un peto de color verde oscuro, al igual que tenía protecciones en los antebrazos y muslos de color verde oscuro; junto con tener un cinturón de color negro y botas de color marrón claro, mientras que su única arma era un arco. Mientras que su estatura era de 158 cm.

**Yumi no Yuusha: Kawasumi Itsuki**

Y finalmente, había un adulto de la misma edad que la del primer hombre que tenía cabello negro desordenado con ojos verdes, su vestimenta era una armadura negra que cubría todo su torso, y encima de la armadura había una especie de túnica morada con detalles y bordes dorados que llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía pantalones grises, junto con placas negras que cubría desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo con botas negras (**es la misma vestimenta de Galahad de Fate Grand Order)**

**Tate no Yuusha: Iwatani Naofumi**

_Oye Naofumi, no sé si ya te has dado cuenta, ¡pero nos está atacando el boss de esta oleada y aún sigues diciendo que no ataquemos!_

Pensó el rubio utilizando **[Thought Communication]** cuando la quimera lanzó un cañón de energía mágica, pero gracias a una barrera que estaba alrededor de él, fue absorbido el ataque.

_Tiene razón Motoyasu, no dices que terminemos con él_

_Uh, ¡entonces ustedes continúen atacando de forma que no le afecte tal como hacían hasta hace un momento!; estoy formulando un plan, pero necesito más información para acabarlo, por lo que hay que seguir en la defensiva, además, recuerden quién les provee protección._

Y le tenían que dar la razón de estar molesto, ya que hasta hace unos minutos tuvo que asegurarse de la evacuación de los pueblos cercanos, hasta estar seguro de que los caballeros y magos del castillo podían retener a los monstruos. Y al estar seguro, fue a ayudar a sus compañeros héroes, que apenas y le hacían daño a la quimera con ataques normales, podían derrotarla con ataques que eran los mejores que tenían, pero según Naofumi, eso sería algo completamente innecesario gracias a su Unique skill junto con una de las capacidades de su escudo, que protegían a sus compañeros con una barrera que absorbía cualquier daño basado en energía mágica.

**Aviso. Se completó el análisis de los movimientos, ataques, defensas y posibles debilidades de la quimera. Transmitiendo información.**

Y gracias al **[Thought Communication]** se pudo transmitir a los otros tres esa información, por lo que rápidamente atacaron al momento de recibirla.

Y transformando sus armas, lo hicieron de la forma sugerida. Con Ren su espada obtuvo una empuñadura de una cabeza de dragón, y sus protecciones obtuvieron un tono morado al igual que un escudo apareció en su brazo izquierdo el cual tiene el dibujo de un dragón; con Itsuki su arco cambió a una ballesta de color marrón y sus protecciones metálicas ahora estaban hechas de cuero marrón con pelaje blanco. Y con Motoyasu su lanza cambió de color a una carmesí, y sus protecciones desaparecieron.

Y así, comenzaron los ataques que los llevaron a la victoria, Itsuki disparó varias flechas a la velocidad cercana a la supersónica que lograron alcanzar su cabeza, torso, espalda, piernas y brazos. Ren dio un gran salto para alcanzar a la quimera para darle un corte profundo del hombro a la cadera y finalmente Motoyasu lanzó su lanza, que con un aura roja y dejando una estela del mismo color, atravesó exitosamente el pecho de la quimera fácilmente.

Cuando lograron matar a la quimera, el cielo rojo desapareció para reemplazarlo el azul al igual que las nubes negras para reemplazarlo el blanco. Y así, fue como derrotaron a la Ola de Destrucción, y luego los héroes se repartieron las partes de la quimera de forma justa para actualizar sus armas.

Pero, en lo alto del cielo, había una persona que estaba mirando todo eso. La persona tenía un cabello plateado brillante con las puntas celestes con ojos azules que en color y pureza un zafiro quedaba en ridículo. Su vestimenta consistía en una ropa estilo militar de color azul con botas negras, junto con un estoque de color plateado.

Pero esa persona tenía un rasgo que era muy notable y que era el que más destacaba: alas. Más exactamente tres pares de alas.

Esta persona era Meiji. Un ángel que fue invocado hace varios años atrás por el Señor Demonio, Rimuru Tempest. Aunque la palabra "ángel" era incorrecta ya que evolucionó a un rango más alto: un Arcángel, el cuál su fuerza es considerada superior al de un Maou promedio o incluso puede superar a un Serafín.

Ahora, si un ser que fácilmente supera el millón de EP está observando a lo que se considerarían hormigas, ¿por qué lo hace? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla: su amo le dio la misión de que observará el crecimiento de esos héroes, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera para evaluar su poder.

Naturalmente Souei u otro miembro como Laplace o Tear serían enviados, pero Meiji se ofreció voluntario, ya que al ser un arcángel y ellos unos "héroes", sintió que esa misión era para él. Debido a sus excelentes habilidades, fue autorizado.

Pero Meiji solo tenía una emoción en sus ojos: decepción.

Aunque solo fueron invocados el año pasado, ese tipo de héroes era de un tipo más… Especial que el resto, aunque era más apropiado ser llamados "candidatos a héroes", por lo que ellos tenían que "despertar", pero aun así, sus fuerzas apenas y podían rivalizar con Señores Demonio antiguos, no incluso eran un poco inferiores a ellos.

Él puede saber sus rangos debido a que determinó sus cantidades de energía mágica, movimientos, técnicas y estrategia que mostraron. Para ver a los cuatro en acción, mandó a monstruos de dungeon que tomó "prestados" de Adalman y Apito para entretener a los compañeros de cada héroe para verlos como podían pelear contra el boss de la Ola.

Por lo que se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz irritado, debido a que pensándolo bien, se le ocurrió una respuesta adecuada: ellos NO entrenaron.

Y si, Meiji los estaba vigilando con **[Parallel Existence]** poco después de que ellos sean invocados para ver sus crecimientos, y ahora que hacía memoria, nunca los vio entrenar en absoluto. Solo los vio subiendo de nivel rápidamente, el peliblanco solo podía pensar que ellos eran unos grandísimos idiotas debido a que ellos solo subieron de nivel, obteniendo más poder pero no dominaron ese poder ganado por entrenamiento de forma correcta, solo habían estado obteniendo poder en bruto sin refinarlo por lo que naturalmente, el resultado fue mucho menor al esperado.

Aunque, se negó a aceptar que tales seres solo podían ser capaces de tener ese poder aunque no lo refinaran, se aferró a la idea que no lo mostraron todo ya que incluso Milim y Veldora que al inicio no refinaron su poder en bruto, eran seres absolutamente poderosos. Por lo que decidió tener una pelea contra ellos directamente.

Así que, rápidamente descendió hacia el suelo con una velocidad que alcanzaba la velocidad hipersónica, por lo que apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que estaba en el cielo, ahora que estaba en la tierra.

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Naofumi solo dio un suspiro de cansancio, debido a la situación de la paciencia y falta de estrategia de sus compañeros. Ya que ellos se lanzaron a lo loco hacia ese monstruo, que sus defensas eran tan altas que cada uno necesitaba su ataque tan fuerte, pero gracias a Faust-san, dio una estrategia para evitar ese desgaste de energía innecesario.

Pero estaba satisfecho con su progreso hasta ahora, ya que a medida que pasó el tiempo, Naofumi y Myne mataron a numerosos monstruos y hasta se enfrentaron contra muchas personas que eran desde bandidos hasta militares corruptos que lograron vencerlos y apresarlos con pruebas debidas, pero Naofumi siempre se aseguraba que no habría problemas a futuro.

Ahora, Naofumi obtuvo un poder considerable debido a que gracias a su skill, hizo que extrajera movimientos de sus adversarios para usarlos a futuro para su conveniencia. Y gracias a** [Unconscious Action]**, su cuerpo puede actuar independientemente de su voluntad para la batalla ya que su tiempo de acción puede ser perjudicial, por lo que combinándolo con las capacidades de Faust-san, daba como resultado un gran guerrero. Ahora, sus skills eran así:

**Extra skills: [Unconscius Action] [Memory Replacement] [Eye of the Mind] [Teletransportation]**

**Unique skills: [Investigation of George Faust] [Aias]**

Aunque no eran tantas, eran suficientes para Naofumi, al parecer, debido a que cada vez sus habilidades defensivas aumentaron gracias a su escudo, **[Ankh] **evolucionó a la Unique skill **[Aias]** que aparte de protegerse a él mismo y a sus compañeros, obtuvo una gran cantidad de protecciones e inmunidades como resistencia al dolor, inmunidad a la electricidad, resistencia térmica, resistencia al agua, resistencia al viento entre otras; pero no solo eso, podía absorber ataques enemigos para que Faust-san analizara el ataque para así comprender su naturaleza para luego optimizarlo y devolver con más fuerza ese ataque, junto con una cantidad insana de estamina.

Pero obtuvo una nueva skill**: [Eye of the Mind]. **Básicamente hacía que se concentrará más en la batalla mirando cada movimiento de su oponente, para así sincronizarse para dar con éxito un contraataque… Bueno, en su caso solo servía para esquivar y desgastar.

Aunque lo bueno es que después de tanto tiempo, logró averiguar una forma de ataque, que es básicamente utilizar energía mágica en bruto para así lanzar ataques de energía. Aunque eso cansaría a Naofumi después de un par de tiros, podía utilizar la energía almacenada en su escudo, debido a que Naofumi siempre absorbe la energía del enemigo sin devolverla para utilizarla a futuro; y utilizando la energía en bruto, Naofumi puede aumentar sus habilidades físicas para tener una fuerza y velocidad considerables pero no de tener las destrezas físicas de Motoyasu o Ren pero se mantenía un poco cerca.

Y eso es solo con su escudo normal, ya que después de un año entero de aventuras, naturalmente al derrotar a monstruos absorbió sus cadáveres obteniendo así sus skills intrínsecas o que obtuvieron por esfuerzo fueron adaptadas al escudo, aún sin transformar su escudo, el pelinegro podía usar una o dos habilidades de otros escudos aunque eran más débiles, pero con los escudos necesarios podía imitar un skill de un monstruo a la perfección solo que se veían adaptadas a la defensa o al apoyo, pero no al ataque; pero claro, ahora no quería siquiera contar la cantidad de escudos que tenía porque era increíblemente excesiva la cantidad que obtuvo, sumado a otros escudos que obtuvo ahora al absorber partes de la quimera.

Ahora, cada héroe se iba a retirar del lugar para reunirse con sus compañeros y descansar porque fue agotador, hasta que sucedió.

Una persona… No, un ser cayó del cielo para estrellarse bruscamente contra el suelo a grandes velocidades, lo que hizo que destruyera el suelo debajo de él hasta hacer un cráter de 50 cm de diámetro. Naturalmente, eso originó a grandes corrientes de aire, por lo que el ojiverde protegió a sus compañeros cambiando su escudo por uno que tenía su tamaño más grande y que tenía dos alas al frente, al igual que Naofumi ahora tenía plumas cafés cubriendo sus antebrazos, pudo evitar que los mandaran a volar por lo que simplemente se cubrieron el rostro para evitar la tierra entrara en sus ojos.

Y se quedaron sin aliento cuando las ondas de viento cesaron y Naofumi desactivó ese escudo. Ahí parado en ese cráter, había un adulto joven de aparentemente de la edad de Naofumi y de Motoyasu; su piel era pálida pero sin llegar a la exageración, su cabello era plateado con las puntas celestes y sus ojos eran tan azules y brillantes que dejaban en ridículo a un zafiro, su estatura era de 175 cm y vestía un traje militar azul junto con botas negras, miem¿ntras que en su cadera izquierda había un estoque plateado.

Pero su curioso cabello u ojos era lo que más destacaban de él, ya que tres pares de alas estaban en su espalda. Y de un pequeño salto, salió del cráter para mirarlos fijamente mientras estaba en frente suyo.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, Tate no Yuusha, Yumi no Yuusha, Ken no Yuusha, Yari no Yuusha. Por órdenes de mi amo, comprobaré sus fuerzas ahora." Y al terminar su breve presentación, ellos estaban confundidos.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que vas a comprobar nuestra fuerza?! ¡¿Acaso no viste como derrotamos a esa cosa?!" Y ante la furiosa pregunta de Motoyasu, Ren e Itsuki le apoyaron.

"Es cierto, derrotamos a una quimera y nuestra fuerza es famosa, ¿no es prueba suficiente de lo fuertes que somos?"

"Cierto. No sabes lo que dices"

Esas fueron sus respuestas, pero de pronto, esa persona desapareció de sus vistas, para aparecer frente a Motoyasu para darle un golpe a la cara, pero un escudo que tenía una forma similar a un caparazón le cubrió la cara.

"Oh, eres rápido y prudente, tal como se esperaría del protector de una party." Ante el elogio, Naofumi solo le respondió con una mirada fuerte.

Y reaccionando rápidamente después de ese elogio, Ren transformó su espada a una negra como la noche y su bufanda parecía estar hecha de pelaje, mientras que Itsuki cambió su arco a uno que era blanco mientras que sus ojos cambiaron de tono para ser un amarillo salvaje. Disparando una flecha que alcanzó la velocidad del sonido, le dio a la sombra del ojiazul mientras que Ren le dio un corte a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido; pero de varios movimientos que no pudieron ver los cuatro, el peliplateado bloqueó su corte con su estoque el corte de Ren y le dio varias estocadas a Ren para luego mandarlo lejos de una patada giratoria.

Y después de eso, le apuntó con el dedo a Itsuki para que su punta se viera un aura celeste para que sea liberada a Itsuki para tomar forma de una bala de energía que viajó a tal velocidad, que Naofumi no pudo ponerle una protección a Itsuki, y al darle en el plexo solar, se desmayó.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Motoyasu cambió su lanza ahora siendo de un azul eléctrico y que sus protecciones ahora eran negras, para cuando venció a Ren se elevó por el cielo para descender con la velocidad de un rayo y que fuera revestido por un aura de rayos para que le diera un ataque con un atributo eléctrico y con la fuerza de un rayo que podía incluso amplificar la percepción de dolor del enemigo. Pero aun así, previniendo el ataque congeló el tiempo de las vibraciones cerca de su cuerpo, por lo que cuando se acercó Motoyasu, su cuerpo dejo de expulsar rayos y aún en el aire, y cancelando su hechizo; Meiji hizo vibrar el aire para producir electricidad, y produciendo ese efecto con mayor fuerza y añadiéndole su energía mágica fue liberada hacia Motoyasu en forma de un pilar de energía que se elevó hasta el cielo.

Debido a que Meiji tenía más energía mágica y sabía administrarla mejor, su ataque fue mayor, pero eso no mató al rubio, de hecho gracias a que su equipo ganó un efecto de rayo, eso redujo el daño del ataque por lo que fue herido y con muchas quemaduras pero su vida no estaba en peligro, por lo que Motoyasu cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Y bajando su mirada que antes estaba hacia arriba, el ojiazul miró directamente a Naofumi con una postura de combate preparándose para lo peor aún con ese escudo de caparazón. Y sacando por completo su estoque, atacó.

Gracias a **[Unconcious Action]** y **[Eye of the Mind]**, al igual que su insana estamina y que se inyectó energía mágica que fue regulada por Faust-san, Naofumi pudo bloquear los ataques pero no sin antes recibir un par de cortes en la mejilla y en los hombros pero que no entorpecieron sus bloqueos. Y ya recibiendo muchas de sus estocadas, consiguió captar el ritmo del Arcángel, por lo que al ver una brecha, Naofumi le dio una patada amplificada con su energía mágica a Meiji que la recibió sin poder esquivarla, aunque Naofumi captó que ni siquiera lo intentó y la recibió a propósito. Pero debido a que dejo de atacar, Naofumi decidió cambiar los papeles, por lo que le dio una serie de golpes, gracias a que recibía constantemente energía mágica, su fuerza y velocidad alcanzaron a Ren y Motoyasu, o incluso superándolos por poco; pero cuando le iba a dar otro golpe, su mano fue agarrada por el tipo.

"Ciertamente eres más resistente y más fuerte que tus otros compañeros que no pudieron aguantar más de un ataque mío, incluso tus destrezas físicas son buenas aún entre los humanos, pero eso no es suficiente contra mí."

"Je, justo cuando creí que podía ganar…Pero te equivocaste en una cosa" Ante esa respuesta del ojiverde, el ojiazul levantó una ceja para luego darse cuanta a lo que se refería.

La mano que le agarró a Naofumi tenía su escudo, por lo que rápidamente Naofumi cambió a otro escudo, y al hacerlo, una esfera hecha de escudos y cadenas lo apresó y cuando se estaba creando, se soltó de su agarré.

"_Oh destrucción, concédeme este don para destruir a mi enemigo… ¡Shin'en no hakai!"_ Y al terminar de recitarlo, una considerable energía mágica fue inyectada en la "prisión" para estallar ahí adentro.

Lo que Naofumi acababa de hacer era una magia que imitaba los efectos de una magia nuclear llamada** Desintegración**, por supuesto, eso lo leyó en un libro de magia del castillo para ver qué encontraba. Naturalmente, Naofumi no podía utilizar ataques de tal naturaleza debido a que solo podía utilizar magia de sanación y de protección, y por falta de energía mágica pero eso fue solucionado por Faust-san (aunque Naofumi está considerando llamarlo mejor Faust-sensei), Naofumi simplemente reflejará un ataque mágico de una batalla anterior, e inyectándole energía mágica puede fortalecerlo muchas veces y añadiéndole los efectos necesarios.

En este caso, Naofumi le añadió como efectos la destrucción de átomos y del alma, aunque el ataque no tuvo la misma fuerza que alguien que aprendió debidamente el hechizo, gracias a la prisión de escudos que gracias a que Naofumi absorbió varias armas hechas de Orichalcum y que han estado en el escudo por un buen tiempo, su resistencia ya de por si es muy alta, pero sin alcanzar la de los diamantes.

Y dando un suspiro, el pelinegro iba a usar magia sanadora en sus compañeros, pero de repente, la prisión fue destruida abruptamente, lo que hizo que Naofumi lo mirará sorprendido y aterrado.

Ahí estaba, era el ángel que los atacó, pero ahora en vez de su uniforme ahora tenía una armadura plateada que brillaba como las estrellas y encima apenas tenía rasguños en la cara y el cabello se le desordenó. Naofumi supo al instante qué clase de armadura era esa, era una armadura de clase divina, el más alto grado de armadura que solo las tenían personas importantes de grandes países, y muy probablemente ese estoque también era de clase divina.

"Oh, muy impresionante, pensar que podías hacer tal cosa simplemente amplificando los ataques de otros a tu gusto, reconozco el hecho de que sin esta armadura podría haber resultado lastimado, sin embargo, no es suficiente." Elogiando a Naofumi, este último puso una sonrisa.

No era una sonrisa por el elogio, era una sonrisa vacía, como si se iba a morir pronto y aceptando su destino.

"Ni siquiera mi mejor ataque, está bien, continuaré peleando aunque solo te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Qué descortés soy, no me había presentado. Soy el Arcángel Meiji, un general del ejército de Rimuru-sama, y se me dio la tarea de examinar el poder y crecimiento de los héroes."

Ante esas palabras, Naofumi ya no pudo sentir nada más que desesperación. Ante él, estaba uno de los seres más altos que había en el mundo, y encima dijo que era un general del Señor Demonio Rimuru. Además, de que muy posiblemente fue nombrado por ese Señor Demonio.

"Tch, no tengo escapatoria, ¡solo me queda pelear y aceptar mi final!"

Y entonces, Naofumi iba a cambiar a otro escudo para atacarlo más eficientemente, pero el ojiazul se le adelantó al lanzarle un golpe tan fuerte que le sacó el aire al ojiverde, fue tan fuerte que se agarró el estómago para luego ser pateado varios metros y se detuvo al chocar con una roca algo grande y ser arrastrado por el suelo.

Y cuando se iba a levantar, fue pisoteado en la cara varias veces, el pelinegro estaba seguro que si no fuera porque priorizó sus defensas internas, tuviera una hemorragia interna o que le hubieran roto el cráneo. Sin embargo, su cara estaba toda ensangrentada y su nariz estaba rota, sin embargo, cuando iba a dar otro pisotón, Naofumi aprovechó la oportunidad de que lo estaba haciendo algo lento, por lo que le dio un golpe en el estómago. El golpe no era común, fue el daño total que recibió en batalla y el daño que recibió de peleas pasadas, por lo que con ese golpe, fue arrastrado el Arcángel pero no de manera exagerada pero suficiente como para que Naofumi se levantará.

"Veo que aún te quedan energías, ¡pero descuida, qué luego vas a descansar por un tiempo!" Y cuando iba a seguir atacando, lo vio.

El escudo de Naofumi que regresó a su forma original, estaba rompiéndose poco a poco, y que la energía mágica de Naofumi se estaba incrementando lentamente. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos, por lo que de una sonrisa se giró e iba a prender vuelo.

"Ahora vi, de que no eras un payaso, en este día vi tu potencial, sigue así, Iwatani Naofumi, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda ver que has madurado, ¡adiós!" Y así, se fue volando.

Y cuando se fue, la energía mágica de Naofumi detuvo su aumento y las grietas de su escudo desaparecieron, iba a caerse, hasta que fue atrapado por alguien.

"¡¿Qué te pasó, Naofumi?!" Preguntó Myne preocupada, debido al mal estado que se encontraba.

"No sé cómo explicártelo, así que te lo mostraré" Y mostrándole la situación de inicio a fin con **[Thought Communication], **asintió.

"Buen trabajo, hay que regresar a casa, Naofumi" Y sonriendo como lo haría una madre, Myne cargó a Naofumi para llevárselo devuelta a Melromarc. Claro, ella había llegado con los compañeros de los demás héroes para atenderlos.

Debido al daño que Naofumi recibió con los dientes, se desmayó en brazos de la pelirroja.

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

En un pasillo bien iluminado y elegante, Meiji estaba caminando rumbo a la oficina de Rimuru para dar su informe, pero en el camino alguien lo detuvo.

"¿Mm? Oh, ¡pero si no es nadie más que Mei-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión, los héroes eran fuertes o débiles?"

El peliblanco tuvo una leve contracción en las cejas, debido a que le molestaba un poco el tipo delante de él.

Su cabello era de color marrón claro, mientras que sus ojos eran de color dorado; su cabello era erizado al igual que tenía facciones fuertes pero juvenil, ya que aún era un adolescente. Vestía una armadura color plateado con detalles dorados, mientras que en su espalda descansaba una espada muy grande, casi tan grande como el adolescente que medía 174 cm.

"Estoy entre el rechazo y el asco en mi opinión"

"¿Tan débiles eran?" Murmuró sorprendido el peli castaño.

"No, es mi opinión sobre una conversación contigo"

"¡¿Nani?! Y yo que me alegraba verte… ¡Ahora te las verás contra este gran yo!" Y cuando ya iba a desenfundar su espada, fue cortado por el ojiazul.

"Voy a jugar contigo después, tengo algo más importante que hacer que ser víctima del berrinche de alguien" Y cuando dijo eso, corrió a su máxima velocidad para perderlo de vista.

"Que grosero…no sé por qué Kaa-san lo tiene en su ejército, serviría más como un modelo o como actor" Murmuró el adolescente irritado.

"Bueno, tal vez enfrente a alguno de ellos en el torneo, después de todo, estoy a un paso de convertirme en un héroe" Y con esas palabras que murmuró para sí mismo, se fue caminando con una sonrisa que solo podía comunicar una cosa: ansias de enfrentar a alguien fuerte.

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Oliendo el olor de medicinas, sueros y a comida que podría asegurar que no tenía buen sabor; Naofumi abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver que estaba en una cama de hospital muy similar a la de su mundo, al igual que la habitación que se encontraba se parecía al cuarto de un paciente de hospital, a excepción obviamente de máquinas. Con el cuerpo algo entumecido por la paliza que recibió, logró levantarse para recoger su ropa que estaba doblada en una mesa cerca de la cama, ya que Naofumi solo tenía puesta una bata de hospital y…sentía una brisa ahí abajo.

Así que rápidamente se puso su ropa de combate que por obvias razones, estaba reparada ya que en algunas partes se dañó mucho. Justo cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, resulta que por pura casualidad, una enfermera ya iba entrando con una pequeña carretilla que contenía medicinas y platos de comida.

"Oh, Yuusha-sama, por favor necesita descansar más tiempo"

"Descuide, no lo necesito, ya estoy completamente bien y descansé lo suficiente"

"¡Pero si solo descansó por unas horas después de una feroz batalla!"

"Jajaja…así soy yo, me curo demasiado rápido" Respondió algo avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

"¡No importa, el cansancio y el estrés aún seguirán, así que tiene que…!" Pero cuando iba a responder a Naofumi, este último se vio algo fastidiado por no dejarle salir, así que usó **[Memory Replacement] **para modificarle su memoria.

"Bien, que tenga un buen día Yuusha-sama y tenga más cuidado" Y así, ella se fue a ver a otros pacientes.

Ahora, para ella, Naofumi estuvo casi una semana descansando, y no mostraba estrés. Claro, luego se iba a enterar porque aunque esa skill era muy buena, se podía contrarrestar fácilmente si un hechicero altamente capacitado lanzaba un hechizo contra lo que sería un control mental limitado.

Pero volviendo con Naofumi, este caminó por el pasillo para bajar por las escaleras, las cuales eran prácticamente infinitas. Por lo que sabiendo que iba a ser un fastidio bajar todas esas escaleras, hizo lo más razonable: saltar para ir al piso uno.

Normalmente, eso lastimaría demasiado a una persona normal y probablemente perdería las piernas, pero eso no se aplicaba a Naofumi. Él simplemente desplegó una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo que lo protegía del impacto, y gracias a su resistencia al dolor que se mejoró con el pasar del tiempo, se disminuyó drásticamente el dolor pero le dolía como para compararlo con un calambre.

Después de saltar y chocar en el suelo para hacer un hoyo de un considerable tamaño, salió por la puerta, solo que muchas personas ya sean hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, y más al ver que salía del edificio todo casual como si hiciera eso todos los días.

Al salir, el pelinegro volteó a ver el edificio, para ver el tamaño de este. Y es que era muy considerable, no tanto como un rascacielos pero si para ser lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención en la ciudad.

'_Apuesto mi escudo a que estaba en el último piso"_ Pensó con una gota en la nuca estilo anime. Posiblemente por eso su caída fue tan grande…y podía sentir cantidades de energía mágica muy grandes en cada piso, dándole a entender que eran guardias que lo iban a proteger.

Pero bajándose de hombros, se teletransportó hacia el castillo para hacer una cosa importante….al menos para él.

**Ciel-sensei contesta**

En una habitación, estaba una mujer entre los 20 años, sentada en un sillón simple, solo estando ahí posiblemente para reflexionar un poco. Su cabello era plateado y tenía ojos azules, mientras que su vestimenta era una camisa negra sin mangas, y que en esta camisa había una línea que llegaban desde las costillas de la derecha e izquierda y una que comenzaba desde abajo, uniéndose con las otras. También vestía un pantalón negro que tenía un cinturón plateado y unas zapatillas.

"¿Mm? Oh, ¡hola a nuestros queridos lectores" Dejando de mirar a la nada, se levantó del sillón para saludar a los lectores del fanfic, haciendo una reverencia también.

"Seguro que no me reconocen, pero, ¡soy yo, **[Manas: Ciel]**!" Y se presentó la chica que sorprendentemente era Ciel-sensei.

"Fufufu, así es, al menos en este fanfic tengo forma física, no voy a entrar en detalles ya que esto no tiene esta finalidad. Hablando de la finalidad, ya se los voy a explicar.

Cada vez que manden una review y sea considerable el número de reviews, las voy a contestar todas, pero solo si lo veo necesario ya que si no, solo se lo dejo a Faust-san, ¡aunque dejemos eso de lado y comencemos!" Y terminando de explicar con una sonrisa y dando una vuelta sobre sus pies, decidió contestar, no sin antes sacar una hoja de papel de su bolsillo:

"'Leon solitario', es una alegría saber que te gustó, pero te recomendaría seguir leyendo y no dejarse ilusionar si al final resulta horrible el fanfic.

'Ptl', no creo, ya que si mis cálculos son correctos, puede resultar en un genérico fanfic ya que el autor es algo simple y se la pasa leyendo series muy genéricas, o incluso algo fuertes.

'Kolomte´49', eh, no estaba en mis cálculos llamar la atención de un fan tanto de Tensura como de Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. Bueno, supongo que malinterpretaste una cosa, y es que Rimuru-sama no tiene una 'nueva personalidad' si no que actúa acorde a la situación para hacerse respetar, aunque en algunas ocasiones, se comporta de forma cruel y un poco sádica por **cierta** cosa; gracias por tu opinión, aunque este capítulo resulta corto y sin mucha aportación a la historia, el autor pensó que era un buen corte cuando Iwatani-san se teletransportara ya que pensaba que si plasmaba todo en un capítulo, iba a ser demasiado rápido…¡y que encima es lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer esperar a sus lectores para una actualización hasta que se le dé la gana de actualizar!"

Finalizando de leer todo en la hoja de papel, la guardó otra vez al igual que unos lentes, tosió y se despidió:

"¡Hasta otra actualización, adiós!"


End file.
